The Sudden Change
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: (yaoi) (Cosmos Boy) Kyiko's feelings on Cosmos has changed! (from the manga by Reku Fuyunagi)


Another obscure manga fanfiction from me. All characters are owned by Reku Fuyunagi. She's the mangaka of "GW: Ground Zero" and also of other doujinshis that I have not had the pleasure of reading -_-::. Either the translation to this manga is so off or that this title is so obscure that I found no info about it in the Net ^^;;;   
  


The Sudden Change

  


"Mama!" 

The warmth of the small body that clutched itself onto him heated his skin even with the layers of clothes between them. His hands held onto the body to keep the warmth from leaving, when suddenly he realised that he was not supposed to feel that way. It was supposed to feel wrong! It was supposed to feel abnormal! It was supposed to feel- 

"Arghhh!! Get away from me you little perv!" screamed Kyiko, landing a kick onto Cosmos, sending the petite alien flying into the air. 

"Kyiko, you bastard!" they could hear the alien scream even when he was already far away that they nearly couldn't see him.   
"Poor Cosmos," sighed the soccer captain, shielding his eyes as he followed the descent of the little form in the sky, "He just can't help it you, y'know." 

Kyiko affected a disgusted shiver that was non-heartfelt.   
"It doesn't mean that I have to like it," he groused walking away to change out of his sweaty clothes. The captain shrugged and followed his star player to their club house. 

As soon as Kyiko stepped into the building, a pair of lips descended upon his cheek, slobbering their way across his face but before they reached his mouth, the boy quickly wrenched the owner of those lips away from him before wacking the thing onto the hard wooden floor with force. 

"Iteee....." groaned the white turnip who was at that moment molded onto the floor like a stain on the boards, "W-welcome back... darling..." 

"Now that's gross," the football captain grimaced, side-stepping away form the turnip as he made his way to his locker. 

This time, Kyiko did not have to pretend distaste as he furiously scrubbed his face with the towel slung over his shoulder. "Next time you do that, I'm gonna kill you, you okama!" 

"Oh, you're just saying that, darling," purred the transvestite turnip. 

"You wouldn't want to try me, Lasell," Kyiko warned. 

Lasell scoffed, "I'm still here. And Cosmos, too. He glomps you more than I have. He has even sucked- MPH!" 

Lasell struggled with the towel that Kyiko has just thrown at his face. The turnip gasped after he managed to free himself from the fluffy linen but instead of throwing the towel away, he held it to his face to inhaled the musky scent of Kyiko's sweat. 

The brown-haired soccer player fortunately was not looking as he took out his clean clothes from his locker but the captain was and he gave the turnip an odd look that you would give to a rambling hobo. 

As Kyiko flapped his clean shirt out of its fold, his thought wandered to the small alien boy that has landed to Earth and into his life six months ago. The first time Cosmos held onto him, it had shocked and disgusted him that the hairs on his skin stood on end. It was not his fault that Cosmos happened to be flying where he aimed his ball at. It was also not his fault that the ball happened to hit Cosmos on the head, giving the destruction-crazed alien a concussion. It was not his fault that Cosmos happened to stumble onto his lap before falling unconcious. And it was also not his fault that he held his spot to avoid hurting the 'kid' any further. And it was _definitely_ not his fault that Cosmos happened to open his eyes and upon seeing Kyiko, the alien's brain was immedietly imprinted the teenager as his mother. Therefore, it was not his fault that everytime he was near Cosmos, the arrogant, foul-mouthed alien tends to react childishly towards him. So, he knew that it was not his fault that everytime he headed for soccer practice that he would instinctively look out for Cosmos.   
It was just to steer clear of Cosmos' sensitive radius. Of course. 

Then why does he feel like a big fat liar? 

Kyiko sighed inwardly. True, before, he would search for Cosmos to brace himself for the alien's sudden appearance but as time passed his body would welcome the warm embrace, soaking up the love that the alien was giving to him even when he knew that it was undeserved. He could still feel that warmth where Cosmos onto him and wished he could hold the feeling close to him into the coldness of the night. He wondered why he stopped being a straight-laced homophobic heterosexual and became a young teenager with a crush on an alien who looks like a little boy. Either his hormones has gone wacked or that his puberty period has gone into double overdose and double overtime. 

"What's the matter, Kyiko?" 

The brown-haired teenager snapped out of thoughts and turned to look at his captain with his normal stony expression on his face.   
"Nothing," Kyiko replied, before peeling off his sweaty soccer jersey from his body. Ignoring Lasell's love-struck expression, he quickly, put on his clean shirt and stuffed his used jersey into his bag before walking quickly out of the club-house with a curt good-bye to the other members of the club.   


Kyiko was startled out of his slumber by a movement beside him. He looked down and to his surprise, there was Cosmos, sleeping soundly, curled up against him, looking innocent and angelic as a newborn babe. How did Cosmos knew where he lived? He supposed it was because of the alien's sensitive reception to his whereabout that brought the alien to his bed. Kyiko would've sat up in shock if he was not afraid of waking up the alien that he has learned to care for. And to yearn. He couldn't remember how many times he has wished that he could reciprocate Cosmos' affection towards him without anyone else around them to criticise him. Of course, Cosmos's affection was that of a child to a parent. His affection towards the alien was less innocent than that. He had a feeling that being a galaxy traveller, Cosmos was probably older than he was but with the alien's boyish appearance it made him feel like a pedophile with his feelings towards Cosmos. Cosmos, on his normal behaviour only reached Kyiko's chest but when the alien's imprinted memory on Kyiko takes affect, the alien would look smaller and the vain look would be replaced by a childish one, and the alien's burning red eyes that always narrow in mischief and calculation would take on a softer shade and turn large like a wide-eyed innocent. Completing the cute look was the small button nose, now wrinkled in the midst of a dream and just below were the pink lips, annoying when spouting off some egotistical ramble but adorable in a pout. 

Kyiko stared at those lips, always twisted into an arrogant smirk but now softened in slumber and partly opened to let out soft puffs of breaths. When Cosmos' tongue flickered to touch the small fangs in the alien's own mouth, Kyiko licked his lips in response. 

Suddenly, Cosmos' eyes opened and Kyiko braced himself for a reaction. What the alien did, did not surprise him, but the next act did. Cosmos expectedly cuddled closer to him and Kyiko allowed the embrace, holding the small body close to him. Then the alien tilted his face and kissed him. 

Kyiko's brown eyes widened as he stared at the loving look on Cosmos' face. 

"C-Cosmos?" stammered the boy. 

The alien lifted his face up again and placed another lingering kiss on Kyiko's lips before pulling back again. Without thinking, Kyiko brought his own face down towards Cosmos'. He wanted to taste those lips and when his tongue flickered out to touch the softness, he sighed in satsifaction. When those lips opened to allow him to taste the flavour that was Cosmos, he moaned in desire. Suddenly, he was holding the alien tight to him, quenching his thirst for the alien in his arms, letting Cosmos' tongue dance with his as he licked the pair of pointy protrusions in Cosmos' mouth. 

The alien in Kyiko's arms whimpered. Slowly, he let his lips make a caressing trail along Cosmos' jaw to latch onto the pierced long pointy ear which was twitching in delight. His fingers ran through Cosmos' surprisingly soft black hair while his other hand slipped down from the alien's small back to the place where the alien's tail began. He stroked the responsive appendature experimentally before going down further to cup Cosmos' bottom, bringing the alien's body flush to his own. Cosmos whimpered again as he clutched onto Kyiko tighter. 

On mutual accord, both of them pulled back a little to look at each other's flushed faces. Breathing raggedly that matched Kyiko's own, Cosmos opened his mouth, rosy from kisses and said, "Kyiko...."   
  


"WAKE UP!!" 

Kyiko yelped as his body hit the floor with a hard thud. Shaking his slow mind from the gutter-level position of the dream, he looked up to see his older brother looking down at him with an annoyed look on the older youth's face. 

"You're going to be late for school," his older brother said simply before walking out of his room. Like himself, his brother was person with limited expressions. 

Kyiko sighed, wondering if he had said and did anything before he was waken up. He blushed immedietly upon imagining that his brother knew that he was having a wet dream. Normally, before his infatuation with Cosmos began, he would be dreaming about girls like Takashiwa or even the youngest of the Mirage sisters, Nina. Now, every morning his mind automatically strayed towards Cosmos, the petite, pointy-eared and long-tailed male alien with an attitude. 

He wondered if there was someone in the galaxy who has just caught a Puhania and have decided to make his life a total misery.   


Kyiko kicked a pebble in his path, watched it bounce away before kicking it ahead of him again. It was practice time and although his eyes searched for the small alien without meaning to, he hoped in his heart that Cosmos has decided to take a vacation far, far away from earth. Then, he wouldn't have to deal with the alien glomping him whenever the both of them are near to each other. He was a growing boy and one could only stand being glomped by the object of one's affection a few times without having to glomp back in return. 

It was halfway through practice that he began to show worry. Cosmos was undeniably absent since morning and so was Takashi, their goalie. Kyiko should not have been worried if it was someone else missing with Cosmos but Takashi was known to have an odd obsession with Cosmos' tail. A fan of cute things, the young second-year likened Cosmos to a doll and would often chase after the alien, intent on adding the alien's tail to his collection. 

"Where's Takashi?" Kyiko asked the soccer captain who was also the goalie's older brother. 

The long-haired teenager sighed. "He's at home. He said he wanted to play with Cosmos. I let him off- hey! 

Suddenly, Kyiko was walking quickly away, intent on finding Cosmos before anything bad could happen to the alien. However, before he could get very far, he was suddenly held by the feet and he fell into the dirt, face first. When he turned around he saw Lasell, winding himself around his ankles. Kyiko growled and kicked the lecherous turnip away from him before standing up in a huff. Suddenly, the soccer captain was in front of him with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What's the matter, Kyiko? We've still got practice," the captain said. To see Kyiko abandon the game that the boy dearly love was a shock to the captain's senses. 

"Co-Takashi. He can't just skip practice today," Kyiko said, righting himself quickly after the small slip of the tongue. 

"I let him off because he worked hard yesterday," the captain explained, "Anyway, at least he's keeping Cosmos busy, ne?" 

Kyiko's eyebrows arched. "Busy in what way?" 

"Playing house I bet," the captain replied, keeping the embarassment out of his voice, "They're both okay." 

"I wasn't worried about Cosmos," Kyiko mumbled before quickly turning away to return to the ball he left behind.   


Three hours later, he was following the captain back home. He told the captain (and himself constantly) that he was going over to see Takashi, not Cosmos. The captain didn't seem to care and he didn't even blink when Kyiko stood in front of his house and gaped. Actually, it was more of a mansion and front lawn could be made into a soccer field if it was levelled from it's roman-styled water fountain and various flower shrubs. 

"Nice place," Kyiko finally managed as the soccer captain swung the gate open for them to come through. 

The long-haired teenager shrugged. "So, so. I grew up in it so it's nothing." Kyiko looked at his captain, impressed. His senior would never pass a chance to gloat but this time, the captain accepted the luxury as a fact.   
Apart from Takashi, the captain was the only other person like Kyiko in the team that is viewed as odd. When not overcome with foolish impulses, the captain is a shrewd person, able to think intelligently and is a passionate player as Kyiko is. In the looks department, brunette could come head-to-head with Kyiko with his younger brother Takashi as a close second. 

They made their way across the vast lawn and when they finally reached the door, it was opened by a smartly dressed butler who adressed the captain as 'first young master'. Kyiko gave the butler a look before he followed his captain into the mansion. 

After a few moments of walking, they stopped in front of one of the thick ornately carved doors and upon opening it, a blur of red zipped past the captain to latch onto Kyiko's body. 

"Mama!" Cosmos cried in delight. 

Before Kyiko could think to punt Cosmos away after firmly squashing his desire to hug the alien back, gentle but insistent hands has pulled the alien away from him. 

Cosmos struggled in Takashi's grasp but after a while, the alien relented after the young boy made a wider gap of distance between them and Kyiko. Kyiko blinked as his eyes took on the room that he slowly stepped into. It was as big as his living room at home but with higher ceilings with elaborate cornices and professionally planned lighting. The motif of the room was dark blue but with the stuffed dolls and cutesy pictures scattered around, it looked more of a girl's room that a boy's.   
  


"There, see?" the young boy said, ruffling Cosmos' unruly black locks affectionately, "As long as you're far away from him, he won't affect you so much." 

The alien turned his nose away with a snort, his cheeks red from embarassment. "Hn." 

"What were you guys doing all afternoon?" the captain asked, shutting the door behind him. 

"I was just about to put Cosmos into the cute clothes that I has just bought for him," Takashi chirped. 

Kyiko looked at the alien and arched an eyebrow. "You're gonna let him do that to you?" 

"No!" snapped Cosmos pulling away from Takashi's grasp but the boy managed to hold onto him again. 

"Oh come on, Cosmos! You're going to be so CUTE!" Takashi's gushed.   
Kyiko stared at the blushing alien in the boy's arms. It looked as if Cosmos and the young boy has formed a friendship since the alien doesn't seem to be fighting much. The brown-haired player bit back a wave of jealousy as he assessed their young goalie in front of them. The second-year's attire was a brown bunny suit that matched the boy's soft brown eyes. It was not as tame as the other costumes that the goalie would use when playing on field but even with that silly get-up, Takashi could still be rated as the loveliest boy in their highschool. He knew the girls in their school rated the soccer captain and himself as handsome but with Takashi, it was always lovely, beautiful or at least cute. With perfect hair and big brown eyes like a doe's and an affliction for cute things, Takashi could pass as a girl. Some girls like boys like Takashi and Kyiko finds himself wondering what Cosmos's preferances were. 

"I thought you're only after his tail," the captain commented, sweatdropping. 

Takashi beamed. "Nope. He's cute all over!" 

Again Kyiko held back his jealousy but then he was gaping again, this time in disblief as Takashi began to unbuckle Cosmos' belt that held the alien's red coat closed. Cosmos yelped and quickly managed to struggle out of Takashi's hold, leaving his coat behind in the young boy's hands. 

Now Cosmos was wearing only his black turtle-neck top, sleeveless that showed the pale skin of his bare arms before it disappeared underneath the white gloves that the alien always wore on his hands. Kyiko didn't even realise that Cosmos was barefoot until he found himself staring at the small feet that were half engulfed by the thick soft carpeting of the room. 

Kyiko audibly gulped and the sound was enough to alert Cosmos of his close proximity. Cosmos' ears twitched and the alien slowly turned around to look at the brown-haired boy only a few metres away from him. 

Kyiko instantly found himself staring into ruby-red eyes that looked at him in adoration. 

"Uh...." 

"Mama! Save me!" 

Cosmos suddenly launched himself onto Kyiko's chest and the boy immedietly stopped the body from moving any more with a tight grip on the bare arms that felt like hot silk in his hands. Before, Cosmos was always fully clothed with the thick coat always over him, but now without the cumbersome clothing around the lithe body, Kyiko felt his blood rushing like mad to his face, weakening his body as the wriggling became more insistent on his chest. 

With the firmest resolve that he could muster, he pulled Cosmos away from him and threw the alien into the captain's arms. 

"I should be going now," Kyiko stated before he made his way out of the room with stiff strides, hoping that his team-mates and the servants he passed did not notice his aroused state. 

As soon as he reached outdoors, he stopped to take a deep breath, willing for his heart of calm down. Standing under Takashi's bedroom window, he could still hear Cosmos' enraged yells from above him when suddenly he felt a small body hit him with a quick impact that sent himself and the other rolling onto the grass, dazed and confused. 

Kyiko looked down and with the feeling of his luck (bad) nowadays he was not surprised that it was Cosmos who has landed onto him. And at that moment Cosmos was looking at him with the usual worshipful expression on the alien's youthful face that he found the curses dying at the tip of his tongue. 

Without any further thought Kyiko grabbed Cosmos' head in both hands to tilt the alien's face into a fierce kiss.   
When he finally released Cosmos, he felt the world has gone deathly silent albeit the gasps coming from himself and the shocked alien. Dazedly, he lowered his mouth down for another kiss and as he maintained a gentle exploration on Cosmos' lips, he was pleasantly surprised that the alien was initiating a hesitant exploration of his own. When Cosmos finally opened his mouth to allow Kyiko entrance, the boy immedietly got to taste Cosmos, relishing the fact that it tasted better than all the kisses in his dreams. Cosmos gripped Kyiko tighter, moaning at the intimate touches the boy's tongue was making in the cavern of his mouth.   


"Oh. My. God." 

Kyiko wrenched his mouth away from the alien's to stare stupidly at his captain who was looking at him in disbelief. 

"Kyiko! How could you defile the cutest thing that has ever walked on Earth?!!" screeched Takashi in anger. 

"Uhh..." 

"Boy! Won't Lasell be pissed off!" 

"Get your hand away from Cosmos you, you jerk!" 

"Uuuuuh..." 

Cosmos merely snuggled closer to Kyiko with an adorable expression on his face that the boy almost forgot about their audience. 

"Well, with Cosmos in the picture, the girls from our fanclub would need someone to console them. ME!" 

"Kyiko! I challange you to a one-on-one!" 

Almost.   
**~owari**   
Return to Main   



End file.
